


The Love Of His Life

by HangryMoses



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangryMoses/pseuds/HangryMoses
Summary: Bobby and Valentina’s lives have changed immensely since Love Island





	The Love Of His Life

Bobby remembered the first time like it was yesterday. “Valentina, you’re the love of my life. There will never be anyone else that I love more” he had whispered into her ear “I love you to the moon and back”. He remembered the way she looked up at him, her eyes rimmed with tears as she whispered back that she loved him too. Fuck, those big blue eyes had made Bobby’s heart practically leap out of his chest and his knees weak. He would move Heaven and Earth to see her look at him the way she did that night, the first time he had told her he loved her. 

Almost a year had gone by now, it was just two weeks shy of a year from when they had first met. Bobby closes his eyes and remembers the way she bounced down onto the Villa’s lawn to introduce herself. He used to joke that the first thing he clocked was her peachy bum bouncing about in her bikini. But it was the eyes. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her smile radiated across her face making her eyes crease in the corners. She made him feel all happy and warm the very first time he met her. 

“Fit like boys I’m Valentina!” Bobby had worried that his thick Glaswegian accent would leave all the Islanders scratching their heads, trying to figure out what he was saying. But she was also Scottish and spoke with an accent that made his Glaswegian twang sound refined... almost. He would later on find out that was “born and bred in Buckie in the North East” as she so proudly put it. Bobby knew he was in trouble the from that moment on, nothing had really clicked for him before but being with Valentina, everything made sense. All those years of being rejected as a lover by girls, being classed as a best friend by every girl in his high school, all those years of heart ache finally meant something. He wasn’t extremely intelligent nor a great sportsman, he had barely travelled apart from the lads holidays abroad to Zante so it was safe to say there was a lot he didn’t know about this world. But one thing was for sure, he knew he would marry this girl one day. Valentina was his world, his sun and his stars. Bobby fell for her hard and quick. 

He would learn that whenever she talked with her friends from home, words would come pouring out her mouth so quickly that even he couldn’t keep up with the conversation. She taught him Doric words and phrases and laughed at the way he called her quine instead of lass. The first time they made love he knew he would never make love to another woman again. Hearing her moan his name and feeling her kiss and playfully nibble his neck lit a fire inside him that he knew would never be extinguished. He would tell her months after the show ended that he knew he was in love after she sang ‘Suit and Tie’ to him after the first recoupling. She had been so happy finally being able to snatch him back from Priya, she hadn’t cared who heard her sing or how badly she had sung. Towards the end of the show, he promised her nothing would change once they were out in the real world for all to see. It was just her and him. A team. Partners. Forever. How could it have all changed?

She had lost the sparkle in her eye and her eyes now looked puffy and tired. The way she used to look at him behind her long, thick eyelashes was long gone. He missed seeing her big baby blues look at him, filled with love and adoration. Her eyes were still as big and as blue as always, but he knew there was a love for someone else hidden away in there.

She always seemed to be constantly worrying and would only greet him with a small smile every night after work. He very seldom would manage to crack a genuine laugh from her these days. He missed those roars of laughter she gave him from silly jokes that he told.

She never had the time it seemed anymore to sit and chat with him. For months now she would work 9-5, eat dinner then head to bed. They hadn’t made love for weeks, maybe months now. He clung onto memories of her panting his name and running her tongue down his body. She never had the energy anymore it seemed. 

Everything had changed. She told him so one night when he was particularly down in the dumps. He wasn’t going to be able to keep his promises but she did promise it would all be worth it. Still a team she promised. “Partners. Forever” she reiterated back to him. Her eyes glowed with such warmth as she told him she loved him to the moon and back. They fell asleep cuddling for what seemed the first time in forever. These small snippets of affection he received now were few and far between, he lapped up these moments as if he was a man dying of thirst. He struggled to see how it would work out. 

So much had changed in the year since they had met. It was their anniversary today, exactly a year ago he laid eyes on his stunning fiancée. Everything had happened so quickly. “Bobby, I need you.” Her voice called for him, it was filled with pain and also a need for him in a way he had never been needed before. “I’m right here quine, I won’t leave your side” he whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him, “who would have thought eh? I would’ve smacked your cheeky arse if you told me this was what was gonna happen in a years time. Happy anniversary babe.” He grinned, she had remembered! Her smile faded away as quickly as it had come on and she went back to writhing in pain. He planted soft kisses on her clammy forehead and pressed the low of her back, just like he had been shown. What seemed like a lifetime passed by, when in fact it was mere hours. 

He finally understood, everything HAD changed. The lonely nights he had spent on his side of the bed whilst she cradled her stomach surrounded by a fort of pillows. The weeks of never ending vomiting that caused her eyes to look almost lifeless at times. The evenings he spent himself watching TV after she had went to bed, never wanting to stray too far from her incase he was needed. It all made sense now, as he clutched the small bundle of wrapped up blankets against his bare chest. It was all worth it. 

Five tiny fingers gripped so tightly around his pinky that he could see the whites of her fingertips. Her eyes almost fluttered open even though they were still adjusting to the harsh lights in the theatre. ‘Fuck’ he thought to himself as those same baby blues stared back at him. A lump caught in his throat and his eyes swelled up with tears, his heart soared in a way he couldn’t explain and in that second he knew Valentina was no longer the love of his life. “Hullo, wee one” he croaked quietly, hoping no one else in the theatre would hear the tears in his voice. She yawned and made a few tiny squeaks before crying loudly, sounds that he would now forever remember, sounds burned into his mind forever more the same way her mother singing ‘Suit and Tie’ was etched into his memories. He softly booped her wee button nose. 

He looked up to see his first love, lying there so vulnerable whilst the surgeons stitched her back up. She had been so brave these past few days going through hell and back to give him the single most greatest thing he could ever want or need in his life. He finally lay his eyes on hers and was met with a similar expression he had remembered so clearly before. “I love you to the moon and back Valentina” he whispered. She smiled, one of those dazzling, heart stopping smiles of hers. Her eyes sparkled and filled with tears as she whispered back that she loved him too. 

Those eyes he thought to himself, those beautiful blue eyes that she now shared with their daughter. Eyes he would love forever more.


End file.
